1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an attachment for a vacuum cleaner hose, and more particularly to a combination tool or appliance adapted to be affixed to the end of a hose connected to a vacuum cleaner for cleaning inaccessible areas.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Elongated "crevice" tools are well known in the vacuum cleaner art. The working ends of these crevice tools are long and flat for insertion into crevices such as those found between the cushions and the surrounding portions of chairs or sofas. The flattened end of the tool is usually cut off at an angle to facilitate picking up of material from carpets adjacent to walls.
It has herefore been proposed to provide a crevice tool with a brush capable of loosening materials so they may be more readily picked up by the tool. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 2,679,068 to J. P. Weid. While the brushes of Weid improve performance by loosening dirt, dust, etc., the location and positioning of the bristles interfere with use of the device as a crevice tool, necessitating removal of the brush in order to perform the ordinary crevice tool operations.
Another typical approach to providing a crevice tool with a brush is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 2,881,738 to Francis A. Gall. Gall provides a circular brush which may be clipped on to the crevice tool to convert it into a tool for cleaning radiators, Gall providing a plurality of orifices on one face of the tool which may be opened by retracting a cover plate when the device is to be used as a radiator brush tool.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,101,222 to L. O. McCracken shows a vacuum cleaner hose attachment of elongated flattened form utilized for removing dust and other foreign matter from under low set pieces of furniture.